Pe-Choo!/Transcript
episode starts with the trio walking in the forest. scatting. They pass by a pile of rocks. Harvey sets a rock back onto the pile, Fee throws the rock away, and Foo puts a different rock in his head. They continue to walk and trek. cuts to the episode title to Wetbark Lake, where we see everyone having fun. Harvey: So, what do you guys wanna show me? Fee: Foo and I were down here yesterday throwing sticks at folks, and something super cool happened. Harvey: You saw a robot boat? Fee: A what? Harvey: A robot boat. Fee: Is that a boat full of robots? Or a boat that's also a robot? Foo: I wanna see a robot boat. Harvey: Yeah, me too. Fee: It's not a- Foo: Is it a pirate ship? Fee: You were there, you know what happened. Foo: Oh yeah, it was that...pauses...''no, I forgot. '''Fee:' Well, just go in the water. Last one in is a rotten egg! trio goes in the water Harvey: Now what? and Foo are launched out of the lake by an unknown force. Harvey watches in amazement Oh my gosh, you weren't kidding, that was amazing! Wait, how come I'm still in the water? Fee: Hey, how come you're still in the water? Harvey: I don't know. But this time, it's gonna work, I know it! trio goes back in the water and Fee and Foo get launched again, but not Harvey. What's going on? How come I'm not getting to go "pe-choo!" with you guys? Dade: Because of this. to a "no" sign with Fee and Foo's faces. The twins are banned from the lake. No one wants them here. They're stinky, and they misbehave, and they make everyone uncomfortable, so they got banned from the lake, and I'm glad! I'm glad they got banned! Harvey: You take that back, Dade! Those are my friends you're talking about. Dade: You keep hanging out with them and you're gonna get banned too. And I don't wanna live a world where you get banned! Harvey: If I get banned, does that mean I get to go "pe-choo!"? Dade: Well, yeah, but- no! No, don't do it, no! For the love of Mike, don't do it. Harvey, no! Oh gosh! I don't even know who you are anymore. takes a "no" sign and pushes the help button Fee: No dude, you're doing it wrong! Foo, go show him. Foo: the button many times Spirit of Wetbark Lake: I am the spirit of Wetbark Lake. Who dares ring the mystic doorbell of- ugh, come on, really? It's you two brats? I thought my sign made it clear. You are not welcome here. Fee: Well I can't read, so raspberry Spirit of Wetbark Lake: Rude! Just rude! Harvey: Um, excuse me, Mr. Lake Spirit. Yes, hello, over here, sir. I would also like to get banned from the lake. Spirit of Wetbark Lake: Look, kid. I only ban trouble from the lake. Harvey: I'm totally trouble. Spirit of Wetbark Lake: No, that thing is trouble. Foo: to the lake I'll be done in a minute. gets hit by a water wave Spirit of Wetbark Lake: See? Banning is serious business. And trust me, no one is going to complain about a nice, sweet, well-behaved boy like you. Enjoy yourself. disappears Fee: That guy is a real noodle. Harvey: He's wrong. I am gonna be trouble. And you guys are gonna show me how. Foo: gasp Fee: Cracka-lacka! to Wetbark Lake. Harvey, Fee and Foo are seen sitting on a log Fee: Okay, the best way to get on someone's nerves is to just stare at him. Harvey: Really? Because that doesn't sound like it would- stares at Harvey Harvey: Like it would- Fee: And if you wanna ratch it up, add some breathing. Category:Transcripts